Les Sims 3: Accès VIP/Interview de Grant Rodiek (Twitter)
en construction Q- Allez-vous inclure les ascenseurs dans Accès VIP? R- Avec quoi d'autre voudriez-vous aller au dernier étage? Certainement pas par les escaliers! Q- Question inconnue (Tweets bloqués par l'utilisateur) R- One of my favorite new romantic options is to make a move. There are some very sexy new dance animations too… Q- Y aura-t-il des compétences différentes pour chaque instrument? R- Guitare/Batterie/Basse/Piano tous ont des compétences, des opportunités, des souhaits, vous l'avez dit. Q- Grant! Quelles nouvelles carrières et interactions - s'il en existe - pouvons-nous attendre? R- Il y a une nouvelle carrière Cinéma avec deux branches: Directeur et Acteur. Il y a quelque trucs sympa que vous pouvez faire dans la ville aussi! (Q- Hey Grant, penses-tu être aussi accro aux Sims que certains de ses joueurs? Si oui, pourquoi es-TU accro? R- J'adore vraiment le jeu. Je suis accro du fait de l'humour. Je ris beaucoup lorsque je joues à Les Sims.) Q- Salut, les vampires pourront-ils avoir des enfants vampires? R- Comment pourrions-nous avoir des vampires sans enfants vampires! Bien sûr ils peuvent se reproduire et avoir une progéniture vampirique. Q- Les grands bâtiments apparaissant dans le trailer sont-ils décoratifs? R- Les grands bâtiments sont des lieux habitables. Si vous avez assez de Simflouz vous pouvez même acheter en acheter un. Q- Le nouveau quartier est-il un quartier comme Riverview, Twinbrook et Sunset Valley ou comme un quartier ou l'on se rend? R- Il est comme Twinbrook, Riverview ou Sunset Valley. Vous pouvez importer vos Sims en utilisant "Modifier la ville" si vous voulez garder la même famille. Q- Peut-on devenir acteur dans la nouvelle extension Accès VIP? R- C'est une des branches de la nouvelle carrière Cinéma. Ça et Directeur. Q- Grant! Peut-on jouer de la batterie dans Les Sims 3: After Dark? R- Vous pouvez jouer de la batterie dans Accès VIP, oui! (Ce n'est pas After Dark) Q- Les vampires peuvent-ils vieillir? Combien de temps si j'active l'option épique pour mon Sim vampire jeu adulte? R- Les vampires vieilliront, mais TRES lentement. Les vampires resteront jeunes adultes et adultes pendant TREEEEEES longtemps. Q- Quels sont les avantages d'être VIP par rapport aux autres? R- Meilleur célébrité, meilleurs boissons, et plus. Restez connecté pour des détails sur les clubs! Q- Y aura-t-il beaucoup de nouveaux objets dans le jeu? Pouvez-vous en citer quelques uns? R- Nous avons beaucoup de nouveaux objets.We have a lot of new objects. Jeu de palets, fléchettes, bar à bulles, nouveaux bars professionnelle, 3 nouveaux instruments, jacuzzis. Q- Y aura-t-il plus de curseur pour le corps dans le CAS pour plus personnaliser nos Sims dans Accès VIP? R- Il y a un nouveau curseur pour la poitrine pour les femmes et un nouveau curseur pour les muscles pour les deux genres.There’s a new breast slider for females and new muscle sliders for both genders. Disons que nous avons eu quelques conversations amusantes. Q- Savez-vous comment faire pour que les Sims puissent parler tout en étant assis? Et pouvez-vous m'en dire plus concernant la formation d'un groupe de musique dans Accès VIP? R- Nous avons fait un gros travail pour être sûr que les Sims puissent parler pendant qu'ils sont assis, prennent un verre, et autre. Ça à l'air génial! Q- Y a-t-il des appartements et comment fonctionnent-ils? Peut-on voir tous les étages? R- Les appartements sont des extensions des coques (?) de Destination Aventure. De grands modèles, mais certains des étages peuvent être construit et habitables. Q- Quelles sont les nouvelles compétences? R- Mixologie est l'autre nouvelle compétence. Créez des tonnes d'ecroyables nouveaux jus, apprenez de nouveaux mouvements et travaillez en tant que mixologiste. Q- Les vampires meurent-ils sous les rayons du soleil? R- Ils peuvent aller dehors au soleil mais à leur risques et périls. Il est préférable de limiter leur exposition. Q- Pourrons-nous ajouter des éléments de Accès VIP dans nos quartiers déjà existants? R- Oui. Des célébrités, des bars, des éléments pour les groupes de musique - Vous pouvez mettre tout ça dans vos quartier déjà existant si vous le souhaiter. Q- Si on forme un groupe, pourrons-ils jouer dans les culbs? R- Oui! Il est possible d'effectuer des concerts. Ou, juste amener votre groupe et les faire jouer. Q- Y a-t-il une piste de bowling comme dans Les Sims 2? R- Pas de piste de bowling, désolé. Nous voulions changer quelques éléments pour Accès VIP. Q- Sera-t-il possible, en tant qu'acteur, d'aller à des auditions et être sur scène? A- Nous avons des auditions pour les acteurs dans le quartier. We do have acting auditions out in the neighborhood. You can also go shoot b-roll footage. It’s pretty cool! Q- Les gratte-ciels dans "Les Sims 3: Accès VIP" sont-ils uniquement des terriers de lapins ou ont-ils un intérieur spécial et visible aussi? R- Ce son des coques similaires aux pyramides de Destination Aventure. Pas des terriers de lapin! Q- Et à propos des moyens de transport, y a-t-il un métro dans Accès VIP? R- Oui, il y a un métro/passage sous-terrain. Q- Quels autres disques additionnels sont en cours? R- Uniquement Accès VIP est en cours. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse gérer plus d'un en même temps! Q- Dans la nouvelle ville, y aura-t-il des terrains issus de Ambitions? R- Oui, vous pouvez incorporer vos terrains de Ambitions dans le nouveau quartier. Nous essayons toujours de laisser quelques terrains vides. (Q- Si je créé un Sim avec le trait "Fou", ne sera-t-il pas dérangé en allant au cimetière la nuit? R- Les Sims fous n'ont pas de réactions particulières avec le cimetièe si je me souviens bien.) (Q- Y aura-t-il des animaux, la météo ou des universités dans le futur? R- Tout est possible avec Les Sims 3.) Q- Accès VIP inclue-t-il de nouveaux traits? R- Oui. Les nouveaux traits sont "Timide" et un nouveau pour les Sims célèbres.Y Q- Le métro est-il un terrier de lapin? R- Oui. Vous descendez dans le métro et émerger d'un autre passage n'importe dans le monde. Q- D'où partent et vers où arrivent les passages souterrains, d'un bout à l'autre du monde? R- Nous avons plusieurs passages souterrains à travers le quartier. Vous pouvez placer vos propres passages si vous le souhaitez, même sur le terrain du foyer de votre Sim. Q- Pouvons-nous voir les Sims acteurs, chanteurs, directeurs au travail? et comment? R- Oui, vos Sims auront parfois du travail en tant qu'acteur ou directeur en dehors du studio de cinéma. Q- Y aura-t-il de nouveaux endroits pour faire Crac-crac? R- Oui! Vous pouvez faire crac-crac dans le jacuzzis et dans l'ascenseur. Q- Y aura-t-il un nouveau type de mort? R- Les vampires peuvent mourir de soif! Q- Y aura-t-il des paparazzis pour les Rockstar? R- Oui! Il peuvent être vraiment ennuyant. Mais, il est amusant de faire affaire avec eux. Q- Y a-t-il de nouvelles carrières comme dans Ambitions? R- La nouvelle carrière Cinéma partage quelques caractéristiques de Ambitions, plus comme la carrière médicale. Q- Qu'est-ce que les packs de plasma? R- Les packs de plasma sont un nouveau casse-croûte pour satisfaire la soif des vampires. Q- Dans le trailer il y a une machine à bulle, y a-t-il d'autres effets syympa comme de l'écume ou des scintillements? R- Oui! La machine FX est GENIAL. Il envoie de la neige, du feu, des lumières, des bubles... c'est vraiment cool. Q- Que ferons les vampires aux autres Sims lorsqu'ils voudront se nourrir (c'est-à-dire l'animation pour ça)? R- Cela dépend si les Sims sont engagés dans une relation amoureuse avec eux ou non. Q- Comment décririez-vous le nouveau monde dans ce disque additionnel, le type de ville? R- Elle a une magnifique vue, des tonnes de grands immeubles, un jolie littoral. Q- Hey Grant, y aura-t-il un microphone? R- Pas de microphone. Nous avons un piano, une batterie, une basse, et bien sûr, toujours la guitare. Q- Y a-t-il d'autres moyens de contenter la soif des vampires sans devoir mordre des Sims innoncents? R- Ils ne sont pas toujours innocents! Mais oui, le spacks de plasma, le fruit de plasma, et comme vous l'avez mentionné, bu à d'autres Sims. (Q- Les vampires ont-ils été inspirés de la aga Twilight d'une quelconque façon? R- Non. Ils sont notre propre création.) (Q- Y aura-t-il des zombies, sorcières ou une autre créature étrange dans le futur? R- Tout est possible!) Q- Je sais qu'il y a un trait "Timide", mais quel est ce mystérieux trait "Célébrité"? R- Il est similaire au trait Exentrique pour l'Invention. Cela vous donne des facilités pour être et devenir une célébrité. Q- Quels genre de meubles pouvons-nous attendre dans Les Sims 3 Accès VIP? R- Des meubles vraiment géniaux. Notre équipe de concepteurs met tout en oeuvre cette fois. Really awesome furniture. our concept team went all out this time. Vous allez adorer être une célébrité dans nos confortables trouvailles (?). (Q- Pourquoi l'extension n'inclue pas de micro? R-Nous voulions nous concentrer dans le groupe en lui-même. Nous avons beaucoup d'instruments et les basses, batteries, et pianos sont ceux que nous avons choisi.) Q- Faut-il un haut niveau en compétence Jardinage pour faire pousser le fruit à plasma? Trouvons-nous simplement les graines aux alentours de la ville? R- Non. Vous pouvez acheter des graines ou des fruits à l'épicerie. Mais oui, la compétence Jardinage aide. Q- Les vampires auront-ils un nouveau besoin? R- La soif remplace la faim. Mais les vampires jouent un peu différemment que les autres Sims. Q- Donc c'est un nouveau quartier, pas seulement un endroit où l'on se déplace comme dans Les Sims 2? R- Oui, c'est une nouvelle ville où il est possible d'habiter. Q- Pourquoi s'agit-il d'une ville basée sur New York et non pas une ville comme Los Angeles? R- Elle n'est en fait pas inspirée de New York... Q- Si les vampires ne devraient pas être dehors, alors comment vont-ils faire pousser leurs fruits de plasma? R- Allez dehors la nuit! La lumière de la lune ne les brûle pas. Uniquement le soleil. Q- Quels pouvoirs spéciaux possèdent les vampires? R- Ils peuvent lire dans les pensées, en chasser d'autres, et devenir super fort très rapidement. Q- Y a-t-il de nouvelles recettes? R- Nous avons ajouté plusieurs nouvelles recettes pour les bars et le nouveau chariot de nourriture. Hot Wings = Délicieuses. Q- Will this EP be opportunity-base yet again? Or will we finally get more simulation? A- This is the most simulation driven EP yet. Opportunities are scaled back. Q- Quel est le nom de la nouvelle ville? R- Nous n'avons pas encore décidé du nom. Avez-vous une bonne suggestion? Q- Les enfants vampires doivent-ils aller à l'école, ont-ils un couvre-feu? R- Tous les enfants, vampires ou non, doivent aller à l'école. C'est la loi! De plus, nous ne voulons pas qu'ils soient stupides. Q- Quelles sont les nouveautés du mode construction? R- Vous pouvez maintenant construire des piscine sur n'importe quel étage, faire des piscines circulaires. Nous avons ajouté un outil fontaine, vous pouvez déplacer les peintures en haut et en bas sur un mur. Q- Quelles sont les nouveautés du mode construction? R- Demi-murs, bâtiment à l'intérieur de "bâtiment-coque"... il y a BEAUCOUP de fonctionnalités pour les modes achat et construction. Q- Will we have crowded parties, with lines and security, or will there be few people, a la The Sims 2? A- My Sim was at a packed dive bar today. It can get nice and busy. (Q- Quelle est votre créature contrôlable favorite de toute la série Les Sims? R- Honnêtement, le nouveau vampire est de loin mon favoris.) Q- will there be a “stage” tool? or something along the lines of an elevated floor inside of a building? thanks. A- Yes, you can build new stage platforms. There is also a dance floor. Q- Le vampirisme est-il génétique? Ou est-ce comme dans Les Sims 2? R- C'est génétique. Q- Quand sortira cet add-on? R- 26 octobre 2010 dans le monde entier. Q- Quels sont les nouveaux outils dans le CAS? R- Nous avons de nouveaux curseurs! Aussi les nouveaux vêtements et coiffures sont superbes. Q- Comment un vampire peut-il mourir? R- Mort de soif, Vieillesse... vraiment n'importe quelle mort exceptée de Faim. Q- Le plasma a-t-il une chance de faire rajeunir le vampire? R- Non, c'est juste de la nourriture. Maisle fruit de vie est garanti pour faire rajeunir un Sim... Q- De nouvelles couleurs de peau? R- Les vampires ont une peau spéciale (PAS DE SCINTILLEMENT). Mais non, nous n'avons pas de nouveau type de peau. Q- Les vampires ont-ils besoin de dormir? R- Oui. Nous avons même ajouté un lit spécial pour eux qui parait hanté. Q- La peau des Sims changera-t-elle après être devenu n vampire? R- Elle change. Elle est assez pâle et... sinistre. Encore une fois, PAS DE SCINTILLEMENT. Q- will Sims be able to ask other sims out on dates now, like official dates? A- You will have ability to form groups and hang out together. There are romantic groups as well. Q- Les vampires peuvent-ils avoir un bébé avec un Sim normal (et avoir un bébé à moitié vampire)? R- Oui, mais il n'y a pas de demi-vampires. Soit ils le sont, soit ils ne sont pas vampire. Q- Grant is there any new dance moves in Late Night? A- Yes! And they are smoking hot. Our animators are amazing. Q- Les autres Sims peuvent-ils nous inviter à des fêtes? R- Oui! Nous sommes vraiment excités d'avoir enfin des PNJ organisant des fêtes. Have fun crashing them (which is possible!) Q- Y aura-t-il des terriers de lapin ouvert? R- Nous n'avons pas ouvert les terriers de lapin existant. Q- Y a-t-il certains VIP issue du monde réel dans Accès VIP? R- Nous pensons qu'il est plus amusant de créer nos propres personnalités et fiction. Mais, si vous le souhaitez, VOUS pouvez les créer entièrement. Q- Les vampires dorment-ils dans des cercueils? R- Non, pas de cerceuils. Ils utilisent des lits normaux et le nouveau autel pour vampire. Q- Si un vampire est au soleil que se passera-t-il, mort brûlé, une nouvelle mort? et la mort de soif aura-t-elle un nouveau fantôme ou le même que celui mort de faim? R- Ils brûlent au soleil. Trop longtemps et ils le regretteront beaucoup. Q- Peut-on créer nos propres immeubles avec la hauteur que l'on veut? R- Non, mais il y a une grande variété d'immeubles à utiliser. Q- Waouh, on peu gâcher les fâtes? Peut-on aussi le faire dans les "clubs" aussi? R- Si le club a un videur vous pouvez vous faufiler, soudoyer, vous frayer un chemin... ou entrer légitimement grâce à votre statut de célébrité. Q- Avons-nous besoin de compétence pour chaque instrument de musique? R- Oui, nous avons 4 compétences musiques pour les quatre instruments. Q- Quel genre de nouveaux curseurs? R- Curseur poitrine pour les femmes, curseur muscle pour hommes et femmes (ils sont différents des curseurs de musculature actuels) Q- Quand pourrons-nous précommandé Les Sims 3 Accès VIP? R- Je n'ai pas de détails, mais bientôt, promis. Q- Y aura-t-il bientôt une université? R- Je ne peux rien dire de certains, mais tout est possible. Q- Environ combien coute une penthouse? R- They will range in price like current homes. Some cheaper, some VERY expensive. Q- De nouvelles moustaches/barbes? R- Oui! C'est une grosse reqête de votre part et nous voulions vraiment de nouvelles moustaches/barbes. Q- Les nouveaux curseurs seront-ils hérités par les descendants? R- Ils font partie de la génétique comme les autres caractéristiques du CAS. Q- Y aura-t-il une potion permet de transformer un vampire en Sim normal? Ou devrotn-ils être comme ça jusqu'à la fin de leur vie? R- Nous avons un remède qui est une potion. Q- Quand est-ce que la météo (saisons) apparaitront? R- Je ne rien dire de certains, mais tout est possible. Q- Y a-t-il de nouveaux terriers de lapin? R- Oui, il y a le passage soutterain et le studio de cinéma. De plus nous avons mis à jour certains anciens terriers de lapin pour plus de variété. Q- La mort par soif du vampire aura-t-elle un nouveau fantôme ou le même que la mort par failm? R- Un nouveau fantôme! Q- Comment un Sim peut-il devenir un vampire dans Accès VIP? R- Vous devez trouver un vampire, devenir ami avec lui, et le convaincre de vous transformer. Le bar vapire caché est un bon endroit... Q- Accès VIP sera-t-il évalué T? R- T pour Teen (adolescent). Q- Le nouvel add-on va-t-il basiquement être un mixe entre Les Sims: et plus si affinités et Les Sims: Surprise partie? R- Non, ce n'est pas si simple. Nous avons pris nos caractéristiques favorites et les avons mixer d'une manière totallement différente. (avec en plus de nouvelles choses!) Q- Lorsque les Sims iront dans le passage souterrain y aura-t-il un écran de chargement ou ils se déplaceront comme s'il prenait un taxi? R- Pas d'écran de chargement! Peu de temps après être entré dans un passage souterrain votre Sim sortira d'un autre. Q- Y aura-t-il des gardes du corps pour les personnes célébères? R- Non, mais vous pouvez engager un majordome. J'adore lui demander conseille. Q- Y aura-t-il des sandwichs au fromage fondu assaisonné de plasma? Les vampires ont besoin d'un peu de fromage fondu!! R- Les vampires peuvent manger du fromage fondu s'ils le veulent, mais... cela ne leur satisferont pas. Q- Les curseurs pour la poitrine et les muscles ont l'air promettant, que pensez-vous d'un curseur pour les fesses? haha!!! R- haha, ça pourrait être amusant. Pour le moment nous nous focalisons sur les curseurs de poitrine et muscles. Q- Quand aurons-nous un quartier inspiré du Brésil?! R- Ça à l'air d'être une idée amusante. Qu'est-ce qu'un quartier brésilien inclurais? Quel genre d'éléments du jeu? Q- Savez-vous combien de jacuzzis il y aura? R- 3 nouveaux jacuzzis. Ils sont fantastiques. Q- A quelle vitesse va le métro, comme le système de téléportation? Est-il payant ou gratuit? R- Le métro est gratuit A MOINS que vous vous fassiez agresser. Mais... ça n'arrive pas SI souvent. C'est plus rapide que conduire. Q- Pourrons-nous choisir où ils vont... ou ils apparaissent juste quelque part? R- Vous choisissez votre lieu d'arrivée. Q- Je me demandais si nous allions avoir de nouveaux objets ou de nouvelles interactions pour les piscines! R- Les piscines ont subi de grosses mises à jour. Vous pouvez maintenant les construire à n'importe quel étage (donc, dernier étage d'une penthouse!) et sont arrondies. Q- Y aura-t-il le même vêtement que ceux des vampires de Les Sims 2? R- Non. Les vampires dans Accès VIP sont géniaux, modernes et cool. Q- Pouvons-nous attaquer au hasard un Sim et boire leur "plasma" ou faut-il le leur demander? R- Vous devez le leur demander. Nous ne sommes pas fan de la violence gratuite. Q- Y a-t-il de nouvelles musiques, favoris et couleurs? R- Les vampire sont une nourriture favorite. O positif et oui, une nouvelle musique aussi. Q- Les adolescents peuvent-ils sortir dans les clubs? R- Oui (s'il n'est pas trop tard et que le couvre-feu n'est pas dépassé). L'accent est essentiellement mis sur les adultes cependant. Q- Peut-on construire nos propres stations de métro sur n'importe quel terrain de n'importe quel quartier? même ceux créé dans le "Créez votre monde"? R- Oui, ce sont de gros objets de base. Vous pouvez les placer sur n'importe quel type de terrain, même les vôtre. Ils seront dans buydebug. Q- On peut se faire agresser dans le métro? Je croyais que le jeu était évaluer 12+?You can get mugged on the subway? I thought it was Rated T? R- Ce n'est pas une agression violente. Vous pouvez vous faire malmené par des ours techniquement dans Les Sims 3. Nous sommes idiot, pas violent! Q- Pouvez-vous considérer à faire un add-on sur les vacances qui serait différent de DA plus relaxant et sans quêtes ou c'était DA? R- Oui, nous pouvons considérer n'importe quoi actuellement. C'est une bonne idée. J'adore les vacances. Q- Quelle est la couleur du logo et de la boite de Accès VIP? R- Nous n'avons pas encore fini de faire la pochette ou les logos. Donc je ne peux pas vous le dire. Quel couleur préfèreriez-vous? Q- Y aura-t-il des hôtels? R- Pas d'hôtels. Vous vivez dans le nouveau quartier, pas en visite. Q- IS there any TRAFFIC LIGHT ?? A- The traffic light is a decorative object, so no, we don’t have a complex traffic system Q- What? How do you get Mauled by Bears in TS3? A- Hang out in the mausoleum WAY too long. Q- English neighbourhood would be epic! But not too much sterotypes!! Stuff like Windsor Castle, London, english villages and such A- Haha, you say no stereotypes then say we need to build castles. You’re silly (But I DO love London) Q- Unkkown. Tweets from user were blocked. A- Late Night is all about going out on the town and hanging with friends. Awesome late night experiences. No ocean swimming atm. Q- Grant, Will there be a DJ booth in Late Night? A- No DJ booth. We wanted to focus on instruments for now. Q- will there ever be a way to make a living by being a “tattoo artist”? A- You can do that in Ambitions. Your Sim earns money when doing tattoos for others. Q- Unknown. Tweets from user were blocked. A- We have this wicked new goatee based on one of our engineers. You can see it on the bouncer in the trailer! Q- what new career? what are the personality characteristics of the new sims ? A- Film Career! Shy! Star Quality! Q- What about paparazzi? A- Paparazzi are in the game. They will sneak around to take photos of celebs. Q- Grant, are there any plans for a Pets installment? Maybe with added pets, like birds, gerbils, snakes… ? A- Anything is possible. Right now, we’re all about going out on the town Q- W H A T A B O U T T H E W E A T H E R I N T H E G A M E ? A- Weather in the new neighborhood is sunny and bright for now. Advisory warning if you’re a vampire. Q- is their spiral staircases in late night? . A- We added a ton of new features for build mode but not spiral staircases (I listed it in a previous tweet). Q- How will existing Sunset Valley/Riverview/Twinbrook families benefit from this EP? A- The same as families in new EP. You can have celebs, bars, bands, and more in your old neighborhood if you want. Q- Will the vampires have special clothing (like gothic clothing)? A- We didn’t create vampire specific clothing but we did add a ton of new outfits. They are easily the best we’ve made. Q- in the sims 3 late night trailer is that the final look of the vampires because they dont look very vampire-ish, will they act dif A- The game is always changing. The video is based on some early footage. Q- What are the advantages of V.I.P. places over regular ones? A- More celebrities, cooler people, better objects and activities, better drinks…overall higher quality. Q- Do you get tipped or paid for playing instruments/gigs???? A- Heck yeah! Musicians don’t work for free! (Unless they are bad musicians). Q- How many traits will come with Late Night? I hope it’s a lot. Please let there be lots! That’s my favourite thing about EPs! A- This time we only added 2 more traits. But we love them too so don’t worry. There’s also another trait you’ll be getting soon… Q- did u get the idea for a film career from me? i put a movie on the website saying there should be a “The Sims 3: On Air”???????? A- No, we didn’t. It made sense for us to have a film career in a game with a big emphasis on celebrities. Great minds think alike! Q- Will building have underground parking? A- No, but you could build a basement and put parking spaces in it if you wanted… Q- CAN YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN THE VAMPIRE BLOODLINES, R THEY LIKE FAMILY TREES FOR VAMPIRES?!! A- No need to shout sir! There aren’t vampire bloodlines. They pass on their traits and abilities genetically though. Q- Ripped abs for all the men!!! lol A- Not just ripped ads. SMOKIN’ ripped abs. (ladies too) Q- Is Night Life already in Beta? A- No. Q- SIMS 3 SEASONS NEXT GRANT!!!!!!!!! SIMS 3 SEASONS A- I DO love Seasons. It was the last EP I made before moving to Sims 3. Q- are there any new options for relationships in cas? A- In Ambitions we added the ability to exit CAS as Fiancees, Boyfriend/Girlfriend. Check it out. Q- New Quests for Sims? A- We added new opportunities for the new skills and career, as well as gigs for the band. Q- can your sims get jobs at the night clubs??? A- Your Sim can moonlight as a mixologist or earn money in the band. Q- What is the best part about making a new EP? A- Creating something new and special. Incorporating fan ideas and community requests. Taking our Sims on a new adventure Q- are the original rabbit holes in the new neighborhood or are there new ones? A- Some old. We’ve modified the art for some of the old ones to look new, and we added tons of buildings, subways, and film studio. Q- What happens when a Vampire eats Garlic? A- They aren’t happy I have to leave SOME surprises. Q- If a celeb sim has kids, are the kids instant celebs, or will they have to work for it? A- There’s a new Teen Celebrity part time job only available to children of celebs Q- is the paparazzi a new job too? A- No. It’s an NPC that lingers around town. Q- have new tattoo designs ? A- Yes, we added a few new tats. Q- what will be the next ep? A- I don’t know. We’re entirely focused on Late Night so you (and we) will just have to see. Q- When will the The Sims 3 Late Night Logo will be “released”? Is it already finished? A- It isn’t finished yet. We’re working on it as we type. I’m actually designing it with my feet. Q- what kind of effects will the new drinks have? A- There’s a little bit of variety to the drink effects. You’ll have to wait and see! Q- Will the celebrity job work like the jobs in base game, like Ambitions jobs, like the celebrity job in Superstar, or in a new way? A- It isn’t a job. You build points by acting like a celebrity, such as schmoozing, doing things in careers, and more. Q- restaurants? yes or no?? ?? ??? A- We have not added any changes to the existing base game restaurants. Q- Unknown. Tweets by user are blocked. A- Hard to explain the fountain tool via twitter. It’s a flexible way to make really cool fountains. It’s pretty amazing. Q- will there be a sims 2 complete collection & what do u no about the sims through space and time ? please answer im in uk and tired A- I don’t know about Sims through space and time. Though I did see my past self earlier. He looked weird. Q- what does plasma look like? A- Red. Q- How wil kid vampires go to school during the day? A- Very quickly to avoid the sun. (Though to be honest the full effects of vampirism hit later in life). Q- Will Sims be able to live in normal houses as well? A- Yep! We’ve built some gorgeous new homes. Q- Are there going to many new hairstyles? A- There are quite a few. I love them. Q- You say that they’re new instruments +gigs for bands. Are there any new interactions b/c of this? Like asking ppl 2 join ur band? A- Yes! You can form bands with others, kick people out, have jam sessions… Q- GRANT, ITS IMPORTANT will there be folding beds? A- No folding beds at this time. Retranscription par Sims3blog Références